The Perils Of A Teenage Romance
by SPARK187
Summary: This is going to be a Simon and Jeanette tale set after Chipwrecked. It started as a one shot, but have evolved. Romance is in the air, but is disaster in the near future?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Snack

**Here's a little one shot that might be turned into a full blown story. Just one week after turning home, Simon wakes up one night having trouble sleeping. He's not the only one.  
**

**Chapter One: Midnight Snack**

It had been less than a week since the Chipmunks and Chipettes returned home from their little island adventure. Almost immediately things had started to go back to normal. Alvin was up to his same old tricks, at least ten times a day Dave had to yell his name when one of his bright ideas got out of hand. Brittany could be found in front of the mirror most mornings doing things to her hair that nature never intended hair to do. Even Theodore and Eleanor reclaimed their role as the house cooks. Everything was pretty much back to normal, even for Simon, and that was the problem.

He was the same old Simon, but part of him didn't feel like it anymore. As the days went on he started to remember more and more about the things he did when he thought he was Simone. That was the exciting part of him, the dangerous part. He even overheard Jeanette talking to her sisters the night they had returned from the International Music Awards about the things she did with Simone. Simon was jealous over that, but how could he be. Simone was part of him, the part that Jeanette loved, and that was the problem.

He was back to being plain old Simon again and part of him wondered if Jeanette would ever get that sparkle in her eyes over him. He didn't have much hope of that happening.

He looked at the clock that lay on the dresser by his bed. It was past one o'clock in the morning, and he just couldn't sleep. He quietly rose from his bed and crept out of his room that he shared with his brothers. The girls' room was next door, and he stopped for a moment. Jeanette was just behind that door, and probably sound asleep and dreaming of Simone. He had to stop beating himself up over this. That was the logical thing to do, and he had always been logical. But where Jeanette was concerned he couldn't be. He was hopelessly in love with her, and she wanted his alter ego. If he could he would have brought Simone back for her, but there was no possibility of doing that.

He made his way to the kitchen and warmed up some hot water and reached into the cupboard to find the tea bags. He felt a faint breeze come from the back patio and wondered if Dave had left the door opened. It wasn't like him to do that, but Dave had been in such a frenzy that evening over one of Alvin's latest stunts. Whatever possessed Alvin to construct a zip line from the garage to the house, Simon would never know, but he stopped trying to figure out his brother's logic years ago.

He looked out at the back patio and saw Jeanette sitting there on the bench looking up at the stars. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He checked the stove and saw that his water was just hot enough. He took out two small teacups and put them on the saucers and filled them up just enough. He liked very little sugar in his tea, but he remembered Jeanette liked hers extra sweet. He also took out some leftover tea cakes from the refrigerator, knowing they were her favorite.

He carefully climbed down from the counter on the steps he constructed after the girls had moved in. He carried the saucer with the two cups of tea out to the patio and quietly approached Jeanette. She looked deep in thought looking up at those stars, and her violet eyes seemed to shine in the darkness.

"Jeanette," Simon softly called her name. She gasped softly looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, Simon," she said in a soft voice. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I know what you mean," Simon said and put the saucer down on the little table next to the bench. "I couldn't sleep either." He sat down next to her and noticed her half smile. "I thought I'd make some tea. Would you like some?"

"That sounds nice," she said as he handed it to her. She took a sip. "Mmmmm… just the way I like it." She giggled a little. "Did you make this just for me? I know you hate so much sugar."

"Well, ah…. I saw you out here and thought you might be thirsty, so I…ah…"

"No need to explain," she said, casually looking over at him.

He smiled back at her and picked up a tea cake. "I thought you might be hungry too." He handed it to her, and as she reached for it their paws touched.

"Thank you, Simon," she said then took a bite.

"I know they're your favorite, so I…ah…"

"You don't have to explain," she said and took another bite. After she washed it down with her tea she spoke again. "I'm glad you came out here."

"Really… why…?"

"Simon, why have you been avoiding me?" Jeanette asked him. "Ever since we came home it's like… you don't want to be around me. Did I do something…?"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I just thought you wouldn't…. ummm…"

"Wouldn't what?" she asked.

"I just thought you would want to be around someone more like Simone," he confessed. He could barely look at her as he continued. "I mean, I'm not suave, or brave, or even good with words. In fact, I…ah…"

"Simon, that's silly," Jeanette said and took his hand. "You _are_ suave and handsome and brave." He looked confused by her words. "Don't you remember on the island when Zoe had that rope tied around me, and she was pulling me away? All I wanted was for you to come and rescue me, and you did. You came flying in like Tarzan to save me."

"Not like Tarzan, more like George of the Jungle," he said jokingly which made Jeanette smile. "If you remember I didn't exactly land on my feet."

"Maybe," she said inching closer to him. "But you did come, like I always knew you would. Don't you know you're my hero?"

"I didn't feel like much of hero, not like Simone," he said and turned away.

She reached her paw towards his face, guiding him to look into her eyes. "Simon, you are him, and he's you. It was always you, just… uninhibited."

"You believe that?" he asked her and she nodded.

At that moment he wanted desperately to kiss her, but he was afraid to. Then before he knew it she took the initiative and kissed him. As he felt her lips on his, suddenly it felt so right and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

As they broke apart, they both were breathing heavy. "Wow!" was all she could say. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser."

"I didn't know you were," he said as she giggled bashfully.

"You're good at a lot of things, like when we danced in the rain."

"We danced?" he asked.

"On the island," she said. "I remember you took me in your arms and we danced right in front of everyone, but all I could see was you." She looked away for a moment and slowly back at him. "Do you think maybe you could dance with me?"

"Right here?" Simon asked, questioningly. "But there's no music, and we wouldn't want to wake the others."

"I hear music, don't you?" she asked. "She got up off the bench and walked over to the thin grass and twirled herself around in her night dress of purple and blue satin. She stopped for a moment and held out her hand.

At that moment he couldn't refuse her. He jumped off the bench and joined her on the grass. He took her paw and stepped close to her and with the other placed it on the small of her back.

"I think I hear the music," he said softly.

They moved slowly at first, their bodies in sync and then he twirled her around which made her giggle. Her arms found their way around his neck and he picked her up off the ground and high into the air. She had nothing to fear while in his arms. She felt safe there. As her feet hit the ground, she twirled herself around in circles dancing around Simon who then held out his hand and she took it, and they swayed to the rhythm of the wind brushing through the trees, laughing and giggling the entire time.

They had been dancing quite a while before Jeanette became breathless. "Maybe we should stop now," he said, trying to catch his own breath. "I think I tired you out."

"Well, you do have a way of leaving me breathless," she said as he led her back to the bench.

Their tea was now lukewarm, but Jeanette finished hers off quickly. All that dancing had made her quite thirsty. They sat on the bench together, and Jeanette laid her head on Simon's shoulders as he stroked her hair softly.

"I love looking at the stars," she said.

"Me too, Orion is out tonight," Simon said as he sat back on the bench. "The stars are beautiful tonight, but not as beautiful as you."

She moaned softly and closed her eyes. He was falling asleep too. He didn't care that they were outside on the back porch, or that someone could come out and catch them. He didn't care if it was a bit cold out. If it was cold he didn't feel it, because he had the girl he loved in his arms, and something told him that she felt the same. She loved him, the real him, and that was enough.

**Let me know if you think I should continue this. Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Secret Romance

**Just so you know, I have changed the title, since I decided to continued it into a multi-chapter story. Not sure how long it will be, but if anyone has any ideas on where it should go feel feel to message me. Now, on this the story.  
**

**Chapter Two: Not So Secret Romance**

Simon was the first to wake the next morning. He hadn't realized he was slumped over the bench on the back porch with Jeanette sleeping sounding and using his lap for pillow. She sighed softly in her sleep as she moved ever so slowly. She was starting to wake as he smiled down at her.

She turned over and opened her eyes to see Simon's face. She gasped slightly and rose to a sitting position. The sun was up, and she blushed a little at the thought of having slept in Simon's arms all night.

"Simon, what happened last night?" she asked, but then thought for a moment. "Oh, now I remember, but I don't remember falling asleep."

"I know," he said. "You fell asleep soon after we finished dancing, and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She blushed a little and turned away from him. "So, what time is it?"

"It must be early," he said, looking into the house through the patio door. "Because I don't see anyone awake yet."

"Good, maybe we can sneak back to our rooms before anyone knows."

Simon took her paw and helped her down off the bench, but he had forgotten about the saucer with the two teacups sitting on it and the leftover tea cakes. The two scampered inside and made their way to Jeanette's bedroom door.

She was about to open the door when she heard Simon's voice from behind her. "Jeanette," he said softly.

She turned around quickly and said in almost a whisper, "Yes."

"I…ah… really enjoyed last night," he said which brought a smile to her face.

"Me too," she said and disappeared through the door.

Simon just stood there for a few seconds before entering his room. He looked up and saw that Theodore was already awake. "Simon, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Oh, umm… you know, nature calls," he said obviously lying to his little brother.

"Yeah, right," Theodore said quietly not believing for one second that Simon was telling the truth.

Theodore left the room and Simon assumed he was off to make breakfast as he usually did. The room became silent again as he lay on his bed with his paws at the back of his head. All he could think about was Jeanette and the way she kissed him. Never in his life had he felt this way, and it scared him a little but in a good way.

Meanwhile Jeanette is in her room sitting on her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a book. It was a deep purple satin cover with blue and violet with satin cloth flowers embroidered on it. It had a lock on the side and she opened it with the little key that she fished out of her jewelry box. It was the diary that Dave had bought for her for Christmas. In fact he had bought all the girls their own diaries, which the boys more than once threatened to read.

She opened the book and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something wonderful has happened. Last night was the best night of my life. Since we all returned home Simon had been avoided me, and I wondered why. I thought maybe I did something. I don't know why but last night I couldn't sleep. I just stayed up staring at the ceiling thinking about him. Well, I just couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed. I wanted to knock on his door and talk to him about it, but I just lost my nerve. Instead I went outside to the porch and just sat out there and looked at the stars. _

_I've been doing a lot of that lately since we came home, but it seems no matter what I do I just can't get him out of my head. Then last night it happened. As I was sitting out there trying not to think about Simon there he was. He looked so handsome in the moonlight carrying that little saucer with tea and snacks. He even made my tea just the way I like, but that wasn't the best part._

_We actually kissed right under the stars. It was so magical, and then we danced. It was so heavenly being in his arms, and but then I kind of fell asleep. I was a little embarrassed at first, but he was just so sweet. I really do think I'm falling in love with him._

With that last word she closed her diary and locked it again, returning it to its hiding place under her pillow.

She saw Eleanor was starting to stir and she quickly covered herself with the blanket and pretended to be asleep. Eleanor looked over at Jeanette's bed. She was careful not to make a sound. Eleanor just stood there and studied her for a moment before turning to walk away. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Eleanor left the room.

_Did she know something?_ Jeanette wondered. Suddenly she was becoming paranoid. Did it matter if the others knew about her and Simon? After all that time they spent on the island together, and even if he did think he was someone else, it was still her Simon. Right?

In the kitchen Eleanor found Theodore already hard at work. He had already mixed the milk and eggs for the French toast and turned on the burner ready with a skillet in hand.

"Good morning, Theodore," Eleanor said softly. "Do you need some help?"

"Sure, Elli," Theodore said as he dropped the bread in the skillet. "Could you get some sausages out of the refrigerator?"

"Sure thing," she said and retrieved the sausages and hopped up on the stool next to his.

"Be careful not to burn yourself, Ellie," Theodore said as Eleanor turned on the second burner.

"Don't worry," she said as he handed her another skillet. "I won't. Mmmmm… this is going to be one yummy breakfast."

"I hope so," he said, but he was a little distracted and almost burned the toast.

"Theodore, is there something on your mind?" Eleanor asked.

"No, not really," he said as he flipped the toast. "It's just that Simon was acting a little funny this morning."

"So was Jeanette," Eleanor said. "She was pretending to be asleep, but I know she was awake. It's not like her to act that way, so I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I wonder if their up to something," Eleanor said, readjusting the heat on the burner.

Theodore laughed at that. "Simon? Up to something? I don't think so. That's more Alvin's department. But just maybe…"

"Maybe he's turning back in Simone," Eleanor said with a giggle. That both laughed at that as they continued to make breakfast.

Before long Alvin came out of his room yawning, but the smell of Theodore and Eleanor's cooking perked him up right away. "Hey, guys, what's for breakfast?"

"French toast and sausage," Theodore announced. "So I hope everyone is hungry."

"I know I am," Alvin said. "The sooner we eat the better, since I need the energy today. Dave is making me take down the zip line."

"You never should have put it up in the first place," Alvin heard Brittany's voice from behind her.

"Hey, it's not like it was one of my worst ideas," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, whatever," Brittany said as she entered the kitchen. "Ellie, is breakfast almost ready?"

"Just about," Eleanor said. "Do you think you could set the table?"

"Sure, Eleanor," Brittany said. "And I know a certain chipmunk that could get off his lazy butt and help."

"No can do," Alvin said. "Simon was in the bathroom last I checked."

Brittany stomped over towards him. "I meant you, zip head," she scowled. He looked at her in shock. "If Ellie and Theo can go through all this trouble to make a nice breakfast, at least we could do is set the table."

"Fine," Alvin said and slipped off the chair.

Soon after Alvin relented Simon emerged into the dining room. He had a nervous look on his face that he hoped no one would notice. He sat down in his regular sit as Dave came into the room.

"Good morning everyone," Dave said as he sat down. Eleanor approached the table. She was still a little wobbly from her injury but no longer walking on crutches. "Eleanor, how are you feeling this morning?" Dave asked her in concern.

"I'm okay," she said. "We made your favorite breakfast, French toast and sausage."

"Oh, that's wonderful, but you didn't have to do that," Dave said as Theodore approached him, carrying a heavy plate of French toast.

From across the table Simon was blushing. At the mention of anything French he looked embarrassed. Suddenly he looked in the doorway to see Jeanette walking in. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white and blue top, but she had a tiny purple violet in her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"Good morning, Simon," she said shyly.

"Good morning," he stuttered just looking at her. He seemed to be in a daze at her presence. When he realized how long she had been standing there he finally choked out, "Jeanette, ah… would you like to sit here?"

"Thank you," she said as she hopped up on the seat next to him. He casually kept glancing over at her throughout breakfast. He saw that she was having a little trouble. "Can I cut your meat for you?"

"Sure?" she said as she smiled over at him. He took the small knife and cut the sausage into smaller cuts. "That was so thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," Simon said and turned to eating his breakfast.

The other four chipmunks were just staring at the two. Eleanor let out a sweet sigh as Theodore just smiled at them, thinking it was so romantic. Alvin just chuckled. Was his brother that whipped? Brittany just gave an inquisitive stare. She was the first to speak out.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked. Jeanette shot back to reality, not knowing that everyone was staring at her and Simon.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"You and Simon, are you like… an item?" Brittany asked.

"An item? Well, that's just silly," Jeanette said. "Simon and I are friends, just like you and Alvin…" She thought about that for a moment. "Well, maybe not just like you and Alvin."

"We don't argue like you two," Simon said as he finished off his French toast. "And I have a theory about that."

"Oh, stuff it, Si," Alvin yelled from a across the table. "Why don't you just tell us what really happened between you and Jeanette on that island?"

"I told you before, I don't remember," Simon said, but it was a half lie. He did start to remember, but not the things that involved Jeanette. He remembered going bungee jumping, something that he wouldn't have normally done. He was appalled at himself for letting Theodore do it, especially after getting his head stuck in the ground. Fortunately Alvin was there to help dug him out of that mess.

"Alvin, I think you should leave your brother alone," Dave said. "Besides you have a little project to do today, and since it looks like you're finished with breakfast I suggest you get started."

Alvin groaned while slipping off his chair and stomped out to the backyard. Brittany was wondering the same thing as Alvin, but she decided she would be a little more subtle about it.

With her breakfast finished Jeanette was about to take her plate over to the sink. Simon stepped in holding his plate and said, "Jeanette, I'll take that for you."

"You don't have to," she said.

"It's no problem," he said. "You know there's a great documentary coming on the science channel. We could watch together."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll go turn it on," she said and raced into the living room to turn on the television.

Simon practically sprinted into the kitchen to wash his dish and hers. Brittany looked at him stunned. "Well, since Simon was being so helpful he could have taken mine."

"Don't worry, Brittany," Dave said. "I'll get it."

"Thank you, Dave," Brittany said as she slid off her chair and headed towards the backyard. There was nothing she liked more than teasing Alvin when he was in trouble. She sauntered onto the back porch and sat down on the bench. Alvin was hard at work when Brittany called out to him. "I think you missed a spot."

Alvin tried to ignore her. He just groaned and continued working. Brittany sat there in silence for a few minutes and then noticed something odd. There was a saucer with two half drank cups of tea and some remnants of a tea cake. No one in the house liked tea cakes accept for Jeanette. That was odd. Plus the way Simon was fawning over her at breakfast. There was something going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She picked up the tray and walked into the living room. Dave had gone out to do the grocery shopping and Theodore and Eleanor were baking cookies in the kitchen. Brittany cautiously approached her sister who was sitting next the Simon in the arm chair. They were both chattering and laughing as the commercial came on.

Brittany not so subtlety cleared her throat. "Hey, guys," she said as Jeanette looked over at her. "Look what I found."

Simon looked embarrassed seeing the saucer that contained the midnight snack he had shared with Jeanette. "Where did you find that?"

"On the back porch as if you didn't know," Brittany said. "So which one of you wants to spill?"

Jeanette jumped down from the chair and stood in front of her sister. "Brittany, it was just a little midnight snack. You do it all the time."

"Okay," Brittany said and walked towards the kitchen. She turned back as Jeanette hopped back on the chair. "I know something's going on, and I going to find out what."

With that she turned to her walk to the kitchen and placed the dish and teacups in the sink. She didn't bother washing them. She had something more important to do. Jeanette watched her as Brittany walked out into the hallway. Jeanette looked nervous as she sat back down next to Simon.

"Something wrong?" Simon asked her.

"Not really, but Brittany is way too suspicious right now," she said. Their program had just come back on, and Simon put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he said as they both settled down.

In the Chipettes bedroom Brittany was on a mission. Jeanette was hiding something and she was going to find out what. She thought for a moment what Jeanette could be hiding and she figured the best place to look would be her diary. Brittany knew she kept it under her pillow. She pulled it out and noticed that Jeanette had forgotten to lock it. She knew it would be breaking the number one diary rule, but she just couldn't help herself. She opened it up and turned to the last entry. Brittany quickly read it and was in shock.

"Well, well, little sister, having a midnight make out session with Simon, huh," she said just above a whisper. "I just hope you know what you're doing?"

"Who's doing what?" Brittany heard the sweet sound of her youngest sister's voice.

She clutched the book to her chest and gasped. "Eleanor, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Brit, but what are you doing on Jeanette's bed, and isn't that…?" Eleanor said pointing to Jeanette's diary.

"It's nothing," she said and put the diary back under Jeanette's pillow.

"You were reading her diary, aren't you?" Eleanor said in shock. "Shame on you, Brittany. That's private."

Brittany jumped down off the bed and stood next to Eleanor. "Don't you want to know what our dear sister is up to?" Eleanor turned away and shook her head back and forth. "With Simon."

Eleanor turned her head quickly. "If you mean they're in love, I know that. Anyone who sees them together knows that."

"Well, yeah, but last night they were out in the backyard… making out," she said with a sly smile.

"What?" Eleanor shouted. "That's so… romantic."

"Romantic? Don't you worry about Jeanette getting hurt?"

"Simon would never hurt her. He loves her."

"He'd better, but just to be sure I think I'll have a little talk with him."

"Brittany," Eleanor called out before she left the room. "Be nice."

Brittany didn't reply, just kept walking. When she reached the living room both Simon and Jeanette were gone. She had no idea where they could be, so she just sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped the channel to some romantic movie that she hoped would get her mind off things. Her little talk with Simon about his not so secret romance with Jeanette would have to wait.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think. Next chapter it's back to school. I love high school dramas. Don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3: Back To School

**I finally got this chapter together. There are some original characters I created for this story. So I hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter Three: Back to School**

The next morning Brittany woke up extra early. She didn't really like getting up early if she could help it, but she was determined to talk to Simon today about Jeanette. If her little sister was getting serious about a guy she wanted to know his true intentions. She walked out into the hallway, and even though her hair was still a mess, and she was still in her house robe she could hear Simon's voice from the bathroom.

"Is he singing?" she wondered out loud. She stomped over to the bathroom door with determination in every step.

"Simon, open up," she demanded as she pounded on the door.

This was confusing to Simon. Why did Brittany need to get into their bathroom? A few months after the girls had moved in, Dave had construction done to build the girls as well as the boys their own chipmunks sized bathrooms.

"Brittany, you girls have your own bathroom," Simon said, poking his head out of the door. "Is your toilet broke, because if it is, I can…"

"No, smart guy, I just want to talk to you," Brittany said, putting her paws on her hips.

"What about?" Simon asked coming out into the hallway.

"Jeanette, what else," Brittany said. "I want to know how you really feel about her. Do you really truly love her, or are you just stringing her along?"

"Brittany," Simon fired at her. "What's between me and Jeanette is none of your business. Like we told you yesterday at breakfast, we're friends."

"Oh, yeah, not the way Jeanette wrote about you in her diary. She's in love with you, you dupe, and if you hurt her…" Brittany had a finger pointing in his face.

"Brittany!" she heard someone shout from behind her. She turned quickly to see an angry Jeanette staring her down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Only protecting my little sister," Brittany said.

"By reading my diary," she said.

"Well, how else am I supposed to know what you're up to?"

"Ask me," Jeanette said.

"I did, and neither of you were telling the truth," Brittany said.

"Only because you made it sound like an accusation," Jeanette said. "You acted like we were sneaking around behind your back and… well…" Jeanette just couldn't finish. "The point is you never shouldn't have read my diary."

Jeanette stomped off into the living and sat down on the couch.

"Nice work," Simon said to Brittany before following Jeanette. When he entered the living room he found her on the couch with her head buried in one of the couch pillows crying. He jumped up on the couch and stood next to her. There was a look of concern on his face. "Jeanette, are you okay?"

She looked up from the pillow and dried her eyes with her paw. "I think so, but Brittany just made me so mad. She had no right to read my diary."

He sat down next to her and took her paw in his. "Did you really write in your diary that you're in love with me?"

"Yeah, I kind of did," she said and shyly turned away. He took his other paw and gently guided her face back towards him. "I'm in love with you too, from the moment I first saw you." She could hardly contain herself as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Well, that answers my question," Brittany said smiling sweetly at them. She quickly walked off into the bathroom to start her morning ritual.

Jeanette looked a little embarrassed, but Simon simply put his arm around her which made her feel better. They soon jumped off the couch and prepared to get ready for school. It was the first day of a new year, and they were both looking forward to it. They were both determined to be the first Chipmunks to ever get into college, and that would take a lot of hard work and study.

Jeanette knocked on the door of the Chipettes' bathroom, but Brittany was ignoring her and refusing to open the door. "Jeanette, why don't you use our bathroom?" Simon suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I remember the last time Brittany used it when our toilet was backed up, and Alvin had a fit."

"Only because Brittany was in there for two hours straight and when she did finally come out it smelled like strawberries and roses." She giggled thinking back to that day. "Don't worry about Alvin," Simon said. "He won't be up until the last minute anyway."

"Okay, if you're sure," Jeanette said. Simon only nodded and smiled at her as she opened the door and walked in.

Soon the usual morning chatter could be heard throughout the house. Theodore and Eleanor were making breakfast as usual, while Alvin was as grumpy as ever. Brittany was more cheerful than usual basking in the knowledge of something the others only suspected, even Simon and Jeanette themselves. Jeanette was still sore at her sister for invading her privacy, but she was never one to hold a grudge for long. At least some good come out of it. Both she and Simon admitted what they knew in their hearts all along.

Even Dave was in a good mood. He came into the dining room just as breakfast was being brought out.

"Good morning, everyone," he said with a wide smile on his face. "Is everyone ready to start school again? It's going to be a great year. I can feel it."

"I agreed one hundred percent, Dave," Simon said. "With the advanced physics class I'm taking this semester, school this session will be quite stimulating."

"Really?" Brittany questioned. "And here I though chemistry was more your thing." Simon's face turned red, but then he felt a warm paw touch his from underneath the table. He looked over at Jeanette who gave him a warm smile.

Looking from Brittany to Jeanette and then seeing the hostility in Jeanette's face. Dave looked puzzled. "What's going on?" he questioned. Jeanette was eying her sister with an expression that could kill. Dave only assumed it was because Brittany had made that embarrassing remark to Simon. "Are you girls having a disagreement?"

"Not a disagreement per say, but more of a slight issue about privacy," Jeanette said as she finished off the last of her eggs.

Dave looked even more confused. "What privacy issues?"

"It's nothing, Dave," Brittany said, hopping down off the chair. "It's just sister stuff."

"Well, alright," Dave said as he got up and cleared the table. "School starts in thirty minutes, so let's get moving." The six chipmunks quickly gathered their school things together.

"One thing I hate most about school is lifting that heavy bag," Brittany complained.

"Well, I did come up with an idea to fix that," Simon said, lifting his arm and pointing his index paw in the air. "If you'll observe…"

Alvin examined his bag and discovered something. Simon had installed a small wheel on the bottom of everyone's school bag. Although their notebooks and writing utensils were all chipmunk size their textbooks were not. As it was, Simon had come up with a solution for them to transport their books easier.

"Brilliant idea, Bro," Alvin said, giving Simon a light punch on the arm. As they were all walking out the car to wait for Dave, Alvin remarked, "Wish you thought of this sooner."

"Simon always has brilliant ideas," Jeanette said, taking his arm. "But you can't rush genius, Alvin." Simon blushed a little at her compliment and gave her a half crooked smile.

Finally Dave came out and opened the back door for them. They all crawled in the back seat leaving their schoolbags on the floor. It was pleasant morning. The sun was out and despite that it was the beginning of fall it still felt like mid-summer. Before they knew it they were back at school.

Brittany spotted some of her friends from the cheerleading squad and scampered away. Alvin followed her, if only to take the opportunity to flirt with the hot cheerleader girls. "You can come," Brittany told him, "but don't embarrass me."

"Would I do that?" Alvin said sarcastically as Brittany groaned and grabbed his hand leading him towards the entrance.

A girl from Eleanor's Home Economics class waved excitedly to her. "Come on, Theodore. I want to tell Valerie everything that happened this summer."

"Okay ," he said and took Eleanor's hand and they took off together.

Jeanette and Simon were the only two left by the car. "I'll pick you all up at three," Dave said as Simon and Jeanette both waved back. Their siblings were too caught up in their own worlds to know that Dave had left.

"So are you nervous about being back here?" Simon asked as he and Jeanette approached the entrance doors.

"Maybe just a little," Jeanette admitted.

Then suddenly something caught Jeanette's eye. There was the sound of a motor running, not so much like a car. Then she saw a teenage human boy in a black leather jacket, faded jeans and combat boots. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the words 'Born To Ride' printed on it.

"Must be a new student," Jeanette said as the boy parked his bike. She then saw a smaller bike, and there was a chipmunk riding it. He also wore a leather jacket, and she noticed his top hairs where black and spiked up.

The two boys walked together up to the school steps, the boy chipmunk gave Jeanette a quick wink before entering the building.

"Who do you think they are?" Jeanette turned to Simon and asked.

"In a word," he said, squeezing her paw a bit. "Trouble."

They both walked inside, but Jeanette kept wondering who that mysterious Chipmunk really was.

They both looked at their locker assignments and found that they were right next to each other. It was exciting being at school again, back to their old routine. Not like it was on the island, not knowing if they would even survive. School was safe. It was familiar, and that's what they both needed right now.

Jeanette gathered her books for her first few classes and placed them in her bag. Being the first day, she wanted to get off to a good start. Simon did the same, hoping they would have a normal routine day. That hope was shattered when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't the geek rat couple." Jeanette gasped and looked up to see Ryan and two of his jock friends. Simon had told her what they had done to him on his first day of school and the thought frightened her.

"What do you want, Ryan?" Simon said, standing in front of Jeanette.

"Just want to have a little chat with your girlfriend," Ryan said as he and his friends laughed.

"Forget it," Simon said, holding out his arm and making am invisible line in front of him. "You'll have to come through me first."

"Fine with me," Ryan said and picked him up by the scuff of his neck and hanging him in the air.

Jeanette was trembling. She feared what Ryan might do to Simon. "Please, don't hurt him," she called out in a trembling voice.

"Jeanette, go out of here now!" Simon called to her, but that only made Ryan mad, and he threw Simon across the floor. He slid on the shiny flooring until he hit a wall on the far end of the hallway.

"Simon!" Jeanette cried out. She tried to run to him but one of Ryan's friends cornered her. She was sobbing by now, and too scared to move. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hey, jockhead," she heard a boy call out. "That ain't no way to treat a lady."

Ryan turned around and there stood before him was a chipmunk wearing a leather jacket and a black t-shirt the said Bad to the Bone. "So, there's a new rat in town."

He just stood there and glared at Ryan. Then after a little chuckle, he said, "Then it's true what they say about jocks. We are that dumb. Don't even know the difference between a rat and a chipmunk. Well, I think you're a new breed. A human rat, that explains you pickin' on a poor defenseless girl."

"Then how about we pick on you?" Ryan said, but the chipmunk only laughed. "Get him!" Ryan commanded his two friends.

They both charged towards the chipmunk, but he managed to dodge them and scampered about acting like he was trapped and then leaped into the air and making them knock heads with each other.

"Pathetic," he laughed. Then Ryan came towards him, but the chipmunk crawled up his shirt clawing and scratching. Ryan was in a daze and didn't even realize he hit his head on the wall. He fell backwards onto the floor seeing the chipmunk leaning his paw against the wall. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"I'll got you, you little rat- faced loser!" Ryan yelled and stumbled to his feet. He looked around and didn't see him. "Where the hell did you go?"

"What's it to you?" he saw kid, a human kid wearing the same type of jacket that the chipmunk was wearing. "Now, tell me the truth. You weren't pickin' on my little brother, were ya?"

"You're brother?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. The name Tony Slate, and the little guy over there, and let me get this straight, the one you called a little rat-faced loser, that's my brother Jesse. You mess with him, you mess with me. Got it."

"I'll do whatever I want," Ryan said. "I run this school."

"Not anymore," Tony said and grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Ryan had a look of horror about his face. Tony gave a little laugh and said, "Under new management now. Got it. So you and your buddies lay off the chipmunks in this school or else."

Tony walked away over to his brother who was standing next to Jeanette. "Hey, Jesse, you okay, little bro."

"Sure, Tony, I had it handled," he said and looked over at Jeanette. "Hey, doll, those losers didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," Jeanette said softly, "but thanks for helping me." She thought for a moment. "Simon, where is he?"

Suddenly a girl appeared carrying the chipmunk in the blue hoodie and glasses.

"Celia," Tony said. "How is the little guy?"

"I think he's fine," she said. "Just a concussion."

The human girl with the dark straight hair and brown eyes set Simon down on the floor as he started to stir. "Simon!" Jeanette cried leaning down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Jeanette?" he said and tried to adjust his glasses. Once his eyes were in focus he could see her smiling face. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Just my brother beating the crap out of those jocks," Celia said, looking down at Jesse. "The mini tornado."

"Hey," Jesse said and held out his hand. Simon rose to his feet, but felt dizzy soon after. "Hey, you okay, man?"

"Maybe we should take him to the nurse," Celia said.

"No, I'm fine," Simon said as he tried to take a step and almost fell down. Jeanette caught him before he could fall.

"No way, Simon, we're going to the nurse's office," Jeanette said. Celia insisted on going with them.

"You boys get to class," Celia said. "We'll take care of him."

Simon felt so humiliated being carried by this teenage girl. Jeanette sat on her shoulder as Celia walked them down the hallway. So much for a routine first day.

**I just have one last note. The character of Jesse was named by one of my reviewers, but for the life of me I can not remember who it was. I'm really bad with names, so whoever you are sorry for forgetting your name. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas feel free to message me. Oh, and remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: There's A New Munk In Town

**Okay, I finally got this chapter together. Simon is having a rough day at school, especially with everyone talking about the new munk in school. Read and enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Four: There's A New Munk in Town**

As Simon sat on the table in the nurse's office, he was feeling like dirt. How could he have let those jocks get the best of him again, and right in front of Jeanette. He never felt more of wimp than at that moment.

"Hey, little guy," Celia said. "How are you feeling?"

"My name is Simon," he said. "And I feel fine." Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and slumped over.

"Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette asked with a worried look on her face.

"I think so," he said trying to put on a brave front. "My head is just pounding a little."

Soon the nurse came in. She was a pleasant looking woman with a friendly smile, blonde shoulder length curls and faint blue eyes. "Well, the first day of school, and already I have a customer," she said as she looked down at the injured chipmunk. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"A possible concussion," Celia said,

"I hit my head," Simon said as the nurse examined him. "Looks like you have a slight bump on the head.

"I feel fine, really," Simon said. "Just a little headache is all."

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked. Simon nodded. "Alright, but if you feel dizzy or faint come on back."

"Don't worry," Celia said. "I'll look after him."

"Alright," the nurse said. "Here's a hall pass. Now you three get to class." She handed one each of them, and they made it just in time to make it to first period.

"Our first class is geometry," Jeanette said as Celia walked down the hall with them."

"With Mister Ward," Celia said as Jeanette nodded. "Great. Me,too."

The two chipmunks and the one human girl walked to class together. They made there just before the bell. The classroom was loud with the students chattering away and throwing wadded up papers at each other with not so secret messages written on them. The noise had made Simon's headache worse, especially when he spotted Jeremy Smith, the guy who played a hand at humiliating him in front of a whole cafeteria full of students last year. He smirked at Simon. He figured that Jeremy and practically the whole school knew about Ryan pommelling him.

"Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette whispered to him. She was holding his hand as they took a seat at the only empty table. Celia had carried in their books for them and set them on the table. There were kids whispering, and Simon had a feeling it was about him.

"Did you see that guy?" one of the cheerleaders said out loud to one of her friends.

"Yeah, he's _is_ sooo adorable," another one said while giggling.

"His brother is so gorgeous too," the first one said. "Maybe we could double date."

"Then who gets the furball?" the second girl asked.

"Excuse me," Celia said, turning in her seat and giving the girls a slightly nasty look. "But my brothers would never date girls like you. You're not their type. Jesse and Tony have more taste than that."

The two girls looked shocked, but not as stunned as Jeanette. "How did you know who they were talking about?"

"Girls are always going after Jesse and Tony," Celia said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Call it animal attraction." Jeanette tried not to laugh at the analogy, but it was too funny that any human girl would want to date a chipmunk.

Soon Mister Ward came forward to bring the class to order. Simon sat in silence just listening to their teacher's speech about the goals for the class that semester. He seemed to be in a daze for the rest of the class until suddenly the bell rang jolting him back to reality.

Their next class was ancient history which Celia didn't have. She was nice enough to help them to their lockers and get out the books they needed before heading off to her English class. Both Alvin and Theodore were in the classroom and met Simon and Jeanette by the door.

"Hey, bro," Alvin said as they entered the classroom. "Is it true?"

"What?" Simon asked, but he already knew what Alvin was referring to.

"You know, the rumor is you got pummeled by Ryan. Man, that guy never stops, and then some new chipmunk clocked him."

"Alvin, it didn't happen quite that way," Simon said as they sat down.

"Well, what I heard is that you were unconscious most of the time so how would you know?"

Simon just turned away looking over at Jeanette who had a concerned look on her face. _Great_, he thought to himself. Even she felt sorry for him. Simon really couldn't concentrate on the class and went more inside himself and didn't even hear when the teacher called on him.

Alvin nudged him which brought him back to reality. "What?" he almost shouted. Then he saw the teacher standing over him. "Would you know the answer to the question," the teacher asked him.

"What question?" Simon asked dumbfounded.

"In the desert regions what is mainly used as a water substitute?"

"Salt," Simon said quickly feeling embarrassed for letting his mind wander.

He was relieved when the bell rang signifying the end of class. He was about to walk out of the room when the teacher called him back. "Mister Seville, may I see you for a moment. Alvin, who was standing next to him, thought for a moment the teacher was speaking to him. "Simon Seville," the teacher clarified.

Simon looked over at Alvin and said, "I'll catch up."

"Whatever," Alvin said and walked down the hall.

Simon walked over and hopped on the teacher's desk. "You wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, Simon," he said. "I was told by Doctor Ruben that you were one of the best students in the school, so I was very excited to have you in my class, but…" he hesitated for a moment. "I expect all my students, the ones with the highest marks to the lowest, to pay attention, so if this class bores you…"

"No, no," Simon said, feeling like he had offended him. "I'm sorry if I seemed distracted, but I just had something else on my mind."

"Does it have to do with that bump on your head?" the teacher asked pointing to the small red spot on his forehead.

"Yeah, sort of, but that doesn't matter anymore. I promise I won't be that distracted anymore."

"Alright," the teacher said, "and since it's the first day of school I'll let it go. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir," he said and jumped off the desk and hurried to his next class, the dreaded gym period. If this day hadn't already been humiliating enough his ineptness in sports would be on display for all to see. At least he would be in class with Theodore and Alvin and perhaps they could run inference.

He entered the locker room and changed into his gym uniform. When he came out he saw his two brothers, and also the new kids in school, Tony and Jesse Slate. He wondered what the story was there. How did a chipmunk end up with a human brother and sister? His logic told him much like he and his brothers got Dave as a human father.

"Hey, Si," Alvin called to him. "You've met the new kid, right?"

"Sort of," he said, still feeling embarrassed by the incident that took place earlier that day.

"Jesse's pretty cool," Theodore said as Jesse and Tony came towards them.

"Hey, little guy, you alright?" Tony asked while dribbling the ball. "Celia told me you took quite a knock to the head."

"I'm fine," was all Simon would say.

"Good, then I don't have to beat the crap out of that jerk," Tony said as he aimed the basketball at the hoop and threw it. It easily went in and from the distance he was throwing it was quite an accomplishment.

Simon was impressed but still didn't know what to make off the odd pair of brothers. Suddenly class came to order as Coach Wilkins blew his whistle. Now, Simon became really nervous. At least the football jocks were in a different class then they were.

"Alright boys," the coach said in a gruff tone. "This term we're playing basketball, and I wanna see what you all are really made of."

Simon sighed deeply. How he hated sports, especially basketball. The memory of being flattened by one of the jocks on his second day of school was still fresh in his mind. With four chipmunks in the class, the couch divided them to two on each team to make it fair. Alvin and Theodore were on one team, while Simon and Jesse were in the other. Tony was also on Simon's team. He felt a little lost without his brothers to back him up.

He looked at the clock and there was still twenty minutes to go until class was over, the longest twenty minutes of his life he could safely say. Simon avoided actual play as much as possible, seeing that the ball was just as tall as he was, but the game soon heated up and Alvin gained a shot as he leapt through the air holding onto the ball and diving right through the basket.

"Show off," he said just under his breath.

"Hey, that brother of yours is good," Jesse said as Tony was dribbling the ball across the court.

One of the other boys on Alvin's team took command of it, but Tony put up two fingers. Jesse just grinned and ran up Tony's arm until he reached his shoulder and leapt off it and slammed dunked the ball into the basket. Simon just looked on with his mouth open. Even Alvin never made that dramatic of a shot. The coach blew his whistle signifying the end of the game.

"Alright, boys, that was a good game. Next class we work on strategy." He looked directly at Simon. He realized basketball wasn't just a game of skill and strength, but one of careful planning and teamwork. Maybe he wouldn't be as inept at sports as he thought.

He had one more class before lunch, one he rather enjoyed. Biology. He wondered if they would be dissecting anything this semester. He didn't much care for pulling apart poor defenseless little creatures, but given that they were already dead, and there was possibility of discovering something new was just too appealing.

He had this class with Alvin, Jeanette and Brittany. They all sat at a table together with Celia and two of the girls on the cheerleading squad who were good friends with Brittany. She was on the squad and the only chipmunk at the school to actually become a cheerleader. With Brittany's natural ability for singing and dancing it only made sense that not only was she a cheerleader, but she served as the top of the pyramid.

"Brittany, who's your friend?" Kasey McAllister asked her as she sat down.

"This is Celia Slate," Brittany said. "It's her first day."

"Hi," Celia said and gave Kasey a little wave.

"Well, if you're a friend of Brittany's, then I guess you're cool," Kasey said as her friend next to her nudged her. "Oh, this is Kerri Thomas."

"Hi, Celia," she said. "Since you're new here we can show you around later, and I just remembered. We have cheerleading tryouts on Friday if you're interested."

"I wouldn't know the first thing about cheerleading," Celia said. "I mean I love to dance and all but…"

"Don't worry Celia," Brittany said. "I can't teach you the routine. We can practice after school."

"Well…okay," Celia said as the bell rang.

"Hey, I heard you have a really cute brother going here," Kerri said. "Tony, right?"

"Yeah, I have two brothers," Celia said. "Can't forget about Jesse. He would never allow it."

"Jesse…huh," Kerri said starry-eyed. "He sounds cute."

"He's a chipmunk," Simon spoke out.

"Well, that's even better," Kerri said. "I love the cute and cuddly type."

"Oh, brother," Simon said under his breath. It was enough for Jeanette to hear. She was trying hard not to laugh.

She turned her head to hide her face as their teacher stepped forward to bring the class to order. He amerced himself in their instructor's words trying to forget Jesse Slate even existed.

Simon didn't even notice when the bell rang. He was staring into his text book when Jeanette nudged him. "Simon, class is over."

"What?" he asked startled back to reality.

"It's lunch time, and I've starving," Jeanette said as she placed her books in her bag.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking," Simon said gathering his things.

When they entered the lunch room the noise from the chattering students was deafening. Simon and Jeanette walked over to the lunch line and were so joined by their siblings.

"It's lasagna day," Theodore said rubbing his belly. "I think I'll get an extra helping."

"Save some room for dessert," Eleanor said. "Those chocolate fudge brownies with the cherries on top looks yummy. We could share."

"Sure, Eleanor," Theodore said. Those two had a way of bonding over food.

They were all in line a good ten minutes before they were approached by Celia and Tony. "Hey, guys," Celia said. Brittany just joined them and approached Celia.

"Who's the hot guy?" Brittany asked looking from Celia to Tony.

"Oh, this is my brother Tony," Celia said. "I just wonder where Jesse could be."

"Probably getting into trouble," Tony said as they moved up in the line.

"Are you being judgmental?" Celia asked teasingly.

"No, I just don't want him getting in to any trouble… not without me."

"Too late, Tony," Celia said. "Look over there."

She pointed to the table where the jocks were sitting and their little brother was heading right for them. After they had all gotten their lunches the Chipmunks and Chipettes invited Celia and Tony to sit with them at their regular table. It was right across from where the jocks were sitting. Tony decided to play wing man to Jesse just to see what he was really up to.

"Hey, bro," Tony said standing right behind Jesse.

"Shhh….," Jesse said. "Get a load of this."

They listened closely to the story Ryan was telling the three girls that were sitting at his table. Tony shook his head in disbelief when he heard the tale of a jock playing football with a broken leg. Jesse stepped up on an empty chair and then hopped on the table.

"Hey, furball, who said you could sit at our table?" Ryan asked looking furiously at Jesse.

"Hey, no rodents allowed," Xander said and laughed.

"Last I checked it was a free country," Jesse said. Tony stood back out of sight just to see what his little brother was going to do.

"Look, rat-face, you don't get out of here, there's going to be trouble," Ryan said pointing a finger at him.

"You got that right," Jesse said, picking up a grape out of his fruit bowl tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. "I got one question, jockstrap," Jesse said after swallowing the grape. Ryan looked like he was about to attack, but then saw Tony in the distance. "How many times have you told that bullshit story?"

"What?" Ryan asked dumbfounded.

"You know, the one where you score the winning touchdown with a broken leg. I heard that one before at my old school in Brooklyn, but there the girls were smart enough not to believe it."

"That story is true," Ryan said defensively.

"Oh, please, no coach is gonna let a player out on the field with that kind of injury, so why don't you just admit it's all fiction."

The three girls that sat at the table looked peeved. A blonde girl who's hair was in a ponytail gave Ryan a nasty look. "I think Jesse's right. That story does sound fishy."

Xander rose from the table as Ryan looked up at him. "You're on your own with this one." He then walked away leaving Ryan alone with the chipmunk and the three angry girls.

"Yeah," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair. "I wonder what else he's been lying about. Remember a few months ago, you said you couldn't do your term paper, because you couldn't concentrate because of the pain from your sprained ankle."

"I bet he wasn't even injured," said a girl with short dark brown hair. "I even baked him a plate of brownies to make him feel better."

"Come on, girls," the blonde said. "We're not going to be used by this loser again."

The girl with the strawberry blonde hair picked up an open milk carton and poured the remaining contents over his head. "Hey," Ryan yelled out at the cold milk dripped down his head. The three girls took off as Jesse chuckled.

"My work here is done," Jesse said and was about to hop off the table, but Ryan slammed his hand down on the table and grabbed Jesse's tail.

"Not so fast," Ryan said, but Tony approached the table.

"Hey, Ryan," he said, putting more emphasis on Ryan's name. "What'd I tell you about messin' with the chipmunks in this school?"

"He started it," Ryan said as he let go of Jesse's tail and faced off with Tony.

"Naw, he didn't start nothin', just showed everybody what a fake you are."

Jesse gave Ryan a smirk. "Fine," Ryan said. "But remember, furball, one of these days your bodyguard here ain't going to be around, and when that day comes…"

"You threatenin' me?" Jesse asked but gave him a little laugh. "I ain't afraid of you."

Ryan left the table and raced out of the lunch room. There were laughs and whispers coming from the students he passed. Tony just looked on until he was out of sight.

"Hey, Jesse, can't you stay out of trouble for more than a minute?" Tony asked as they walked over to the table and sat down by Celia.

"Okay, guys, enough drama," Celia said scoldingly. "It's time to eat lunch. If you start now, you might have enough time to finish."

"Yes, Mother," Tony said and she threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Hey, are you guys always like this?" Brittany asked, aiming the question mostly at Celia.

"No, sometimes we actually fight," Celia said and laughed.

Simon ate in silence after the spectacle Jesse had made of Ryan. He was almost starting to like him. Time would tell if it would actually happen.

**Next chapter. The school day continues as the Chipmunk and Chipettes learn Jesse's story. Is there anything this new munk can't do? More school hijinks on the way as the Slate kids swiftly become the most popular kids in school. How will Ryan take this? Be here next time to find out. **


End file.
